


Los restos del incendio

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Los tres caminos [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Asesinatos, Assassination, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Old memories, Talking About the Past, aparicion de ciertos vastayas, conversaciones sobre el pasado y sus sentimientos, conversaciones y situaciones incomodas, o tal vez... no tan pasados sentimientos, talking about past feelings....and maybe present feelings?, vastayas, viejas memorias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: Tantos caminos que recorrer, ¿por que recorrerlos juntos? El demonio solo continua atosigando sus pensamientos; es su deber capturarlo. Han pasado años desde que alguna vez dichosos recorrieron juntos el mismo suelo, han pasado años desde que alguna vez fueron más que enemigos.¿Puedes ver lo que no todos pueden ver maestro de las sombras?Estos caminos, están plagados no solo de bestias y recuerdos.[P.s: No se puede leer sin antes haber leídos los anteriores capítulos de "los tres caminos" ]





	1. Viaje contra corriente

Desde que habían salido de Jur-Gin montados en sus caballos el silencio reinó entre los dos maestros.

Ninguno parecía deseoso de hablar, menos cuando hace tan solo unas horas habían tenido una confrontación por la confianza.

Normalmente Shen se sentiría cómodo ante el silencio, casi siempre era mejor así, momentos donde podía ordenar sus pensamientos; buscar su propio equilibrio espiritual. Lo necesitaba, sobre todo al estar acompañado ante una persona que lo perturbaba tanto en demasiados sentidos.

El trote de su caballo era constante... Sería sencillo concentrarse solo en sus pensamientos.

Pero por una razón, Shen no podía hallar la paz.   
Menos si al ver de reojo a su compañero veía las marcas que había ocasionado al presionar su cuello entre sus dedos.

Había olvidado lo sensible y clara que era su piel.

—Zed...—. Ni sabía porque buscaba su conversación. El ninja de las sombras había planeado a sus espaldas su asesinato. Pero sí debían de confiar en el otro, debían hablar. —¿Qué fue lo que buscabas en ese prostíbulo?—.

El silencio duró varios segundos después de hacer esa pregunta.

Zed lo mira de reojo, sin detener el trote de su caballo. —¿Qué?— Parecía igual de perdido en sus pensamientos como lo estaba Shen, que no logró escuchar claramente.

—¿Qué buscabas en ese prostíbulo?—. Insiste —Hablaste con una prostituta, ¿Era ella tu informante?—

—Se llama Akame— Zed interrumpe a Shen, parecía molesto por la forma en que le llamaba. —No solo es una prostituta, tiene nombre—

El ojo del Crepúsculo no esperó aquella respuesta. No imaginó que Zed tuviera un respeto profundo a aquella mujer.

—Mi error. Aun así, ¿Qué fue lo que ella te contó?—

Por una fracción de minuto solo se escuchaba el ligero sonido de los cascos de los caballos pisando hojas secas.

—Akame se ha vuelto mis ojos por esta zona... Su información es más fiable que la de mis acólitos: Ella me comentó que hubo un incidente hace dos semanas. Un incidente que involucra el camino de la compañía del viejo asqueroso que matamos en la ciudad—.

Shen solo se limita a levantar una ceja ante semejante declaración. "Matamos" como si él le hubiera rajado la cabeza.

—¿El sendero de las damas de compañía?—.

—Exacto. Si nuestra teoría es correcta— Zed alega, sabiendo que era correcta. —El viejo ayudó a escapar a Jhin por este sendero. Pero es claro que aquel demonio no puede contenerse...—.

—¿Ya ha asesinado? No había escuchado nada de eso—.

—Según lo que me comentó Akame, ya ha matado; a cuatro prostitutas... Jhin viajaba con la compañía del servicio del viejo verde. Y antes de llegar a su destino mató a cuatro mujeres. Las demás huyeron... de hecho me comentó que la niña tímida que pagué para ti para tu "alocada fiesta de té" fue una de la sobrevivientes—

Shen no debió sentir nada, pero no pudo evitar sentir lástima por aquella niña.

Cuántos horrores había visto y vivido...

—Entiendo ahora... Muertes de prostitutas no llaman la atención de nadie.—

Lo que ninguno de los dos entendían es porqué un anciano del consejo de Jonia había ayudado a Jhin a escapar de prisión y continuaba ayudando a que llegara a algún lugar...

Al ya no tener nada más que preguntar se mantienen callados. Parecía ya habitual en ellos y ya no ocasionaba esos momentos tensos.

Zed con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la pasividad de Shen y...

—Entonces, tú te relacionas bien con "Akame". ¿Así es como dijiste que se llama tu prostituta? Tu informante—.

Olvidenlo.

—¿¡Que?!—.

—Por como hablas de ella, eso parece... Aprecio, te refieres de ella con... ¿Cariño?—.

—¡Shen no!—. Un sutil sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del maestro de las sombras. Se sentía avergonzado ante esa acusación.

—Jamás lo imaginé de ti...—.

—¡Basta!—.

Zed estaría tan avergonzado e intentando cubrir sus reacciones como para notar que Shen sonreía ligeramente ante las acusaciones que seguía lanzando. No esperaba que el otro tocara ese tema, y menos que el mismo se sintiera avergonzado por aquello, para empezar ¡Eso no era asunto de Shen! Lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero dos podían jugar a ese juego. 

—Ya que tocas ese tema, ¿Que sucedió en tu alocada fiesta de té? las chicas salieron muy emocionadas de pasar el tiempo contigo, quien lo diría —.

—No tengo memoria—. Trato de evadir ahora Shen.

Pero Zed no lo dejaría en paz.

—Parece que... haz cambiado —.

—No sé de qué me hablas —.

—Quién lo diría, el ojo del crepúsculo, vigoroso, viril, exc...—

—Zed —. Interrumpió rápidamente el otro. Pero no había intenciones de parar ahí.

—Te recordaba mas... gay cuando eramos novios —.

Finalmente la expresión impoluta de Shen se había roto, en una que el maestro de las sombras pudo catalogar como "sin palabras" seguramente nunca espero que recordara eso. Sus gestos corporales indicaron que se cerró en torno a sí mismo; ceño fruncido, brazos semi cruzados sobre su pecho, la mirada desviada vagamente hacia un lado. Respondió por última vez para dejar aún más abierta la curiosidad de Zed.

—No tengo memoria de lo que ocurrió en aquella sala de té...—.

**...**

Habían pasado horas desde la última palabra que intercambiasen, de nuevo el silencio se había instalado entre ellos, antes era fácil ignorarlo. Pero ahora se asomaba por las esquinas; incomodaba. Zed decidió ser el siguiente en romperlo, al menos el era mejor creando charlas pequeñas, no como Shen.

Ahora caminaban, tenían que dejar descansar a sus monturas.

— Son buenos caballos, realmente no me gustaría venderlos —. Dijo Zed caminando al lado derecho de su caballo, de su lado, estaba Shen, caminando del lado izquierdo a suyo.

— Sí—.

— Si, lo mejor es que caminemos hasta el...¿cómo se llamaba el río?—.

— Silencioso. La zona está llena de fosas cubiertas y durante las lluvias el suelo se vuelve pantanoso—.

— Lo sé, lo sé, suelo confundirlo con el "Quebradizo" —. Dijo Zed, vagamente acariciando la crin del caballo.

El tinte comenzaba a molestarle, pero tendría que esperar solo una hora o dos de caminata para llegar a su primera parada. Valdría la pena sin importar cuánto tomara.

— Tengo entendido que el quebradizo se parte en dos, y una de esas extensiones pasa por el pueblo mas lejano a Akanseu, la otra extensión pasa por tu zona —. Dijo el otro hombre.

Shen miraba al frente, a veces el suelo, asegurándose de ese modo que pisaba una superficie firme. Tenía ya la experiencia del pasado.

— No vengo mucho por aquí —. Admitió Zed. — Kayn y Akito suelen pasearse más por esta zona —.

— ¿El...nuevo hermano de Kayn?—.

— El mas destacado, Kayn se ha vuelto solitario desde lo de Nakuri —. Murmuró.

Un seco " mmm" por parte de Shen dio por cerrada aquella conversación, estaba al tanto de aquello. El crujido de las hojas húmedas bajo sus pies atraía la atención de las orejas curiosas de los caballos. Shen acarició con cuidado el cuello de su montura, el animal pareció relajarse.

— Estamos en sequía, nunca he andado aquí durante las lluvias —.

— Es...horrible —. Shen fue sincero, continúo así con la atención a su montura.

— ¿Ha pasado algo aquí?—.

Shen parecía no querer hablar de ello, pero así sería de ahora en adelante hasta que atraparán a Jhin, tenía que hablar, tenían que decir algo. Relajó sus hombros, y con su mano extendida señaló un punto imaginario en el horizonte, Zed siguió el dedo esperando por una historia.

— Hubo una ruptura en un camino, los demonios que salieron, aterrorizaron a las personas que terminaban huyendo a las costas, tal como nosotros, estaban evadiendo los caminos, y decidieron aventurarse entre las zonas verdes, el barro me cubría hasta los muslos...—.

— ¿Eso fue...?—.

— Durante la invasión... estabas en las costas —. Murmuró Shen.

Zed levantó una ceja, no recordaba con exactitud cuántos mensajes se habían intercambiado en ese momento después de la tregua, pero si el otro lo recordaba, seguramente era como decía.

— Entonces, ¿Está aceptable el camino en estos momentos?—.

— Más o menos—. Se detuvo, y señaló los pies de ambos.

Ambas botas estaban hasta los tobillos llenas de barro.

— Eso solo me indica que la sequía durará menos de lo que está planificado este año —.

Un sonido disconforme escapó de ambos. La zona por la que transitarían esas semanas, se destacaba por su enorme humedad. Incluso ahora, siendo un momento de 'baja' humedad, Zed podía ver cómo la prenda de ropa se pegaba a la espalda de Shen, y contorneaba sus músculos; sus brazos estaban empapados de sudor. Y ni que hablar de sí mismo, solo pensarlo, el tinte restante en su cabello volvía a molestarlo.

De nuevo paseo su vista por Shen. No le había confesado que había ocurrido con las mujeres del prostíbulo. Por más que lo había examinado, no habían marcas amatorias en su cuerpo, ni besos, ni rasguños. Se detuvo a mirar sus brazos, algunas cicatrices eran mas llamativas a la vista que otras...

—¿Escuchaste eso?—.

— Mmm no —. Dijo Zed, disimulando su momento de distracción.— Si sonó una vez lo hará de nuevo si se acerca más —.

— Mmm —.

Continuaron llevando a los caballos, hasta que está vez; oyó lo que Shen le había dicho, era como un susurro acuático..era...

Ambos pisaron el suelo y cayeron en una especie de fosa acuática que les sobrepasaba la cabeza. Había estado cubierta por encima por una alfombra de plantas y flores, seguramente los animales pequeños pasaban por encima sin problemas; dos enormes adultos no.

El barro los bañó por completo, ropa, armas, todo. Los caballos habían reaccionado rápido y se había ido hacia atrás. Ambos ninjas batallaron con la masa de tierra y agua, como pudieron, salieron de la fosa jadeando.

— ¡Por eso le dicen silencioso! —. Dijo Zed, escupiendo barro de la boca, y sonándose la nariz para sacarse todo lo que había entrado.

Shen se había levantado chorreando barro, mirando ahora la fosa a la cual había caído, y siguiendo una línea invisible con su mirada.

— Las lluvias..este año serán terribles —. Sonaba a todo un maestro de ese modo.

Zed evitó reirse, solo para no romper el momento de Shen. Atino a sacudirse como un perro y a llamar a los caballos con un silbido.

— Bien, no importa, nos tocaba un baño —.

**...**

El Silencioso era un río hermoso, aguas claras con un fondo levemente turbio en algunas zonas, su corriente era perfecta para detenerse a beber agua de ella. Pero su afluencia crecía sin medidas y solía desbordarse. En época de sequía se colaba por viejas formaciones e inundaba fosas de tierra, una zona húmeda y viva de fauna joniana. Ninguna a la vista de momento.

Cuando ambos ninjas llegaron, soltaron a los caballos que sin dudarlo caminaron hasta posarse dentro del río.

Zed se detuvo a contemplar la escena. Un momento de paz, la calma antes de la tormenta.

Todo dentro de jonia parecía más inestable que antes. La maldita guerra había dejado secuelas, al igual que una enfermedad tóxica. Una mala hierba que debía de ser arrancada de cuajo.

La visión de Shen desnudándose lo hizo volver al presente, no había vergüenza o pena en su expresión, no había ninguna clase de inhibición, sus movimientos eran casi automáticos. Sacó sus objetos de su bolso, la poca comida la dejo en la orilla y llevó consigo las prendas de ropa al agua, ahí se agachó, manchado pero completamente desnudo, a sacar todo el barro de las prendas como si nada...

Zed permaneció en silencio, y se tomó su tiempo para desvestirse.

Cuando imitó sus acciones en el río, fue imposible no hablar.

—Veo que no envejeciste tan mal...—. admitió Zed.

Shen dejó de estrujar la ropa contra el agua y volteo su cuerpo, solo para mirar a Zed.

— ¿Gracias...?—.

Eso fue incómodo. Zed no esperó una respuesta.

"¡¡No era ninguna clase de cumplido!!" pensó Zed, Mientras restregaba enérgico su ropa. Su ceño se frunció levemente y decidió concentrarse completamente. Podía escuchar como el agua chapoteaba, Shen también estaba inmerso en su propia labor, las piernas ya estaban limpias de barro, y las gotas comenzaban a borrar levemente parte de la capa sucia de su torso para arriba.

Zed le dio la espalda y continuó.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos habían dejado la ropa en la orilla cerca de unas rocas, y habían comenzado a bañarse propiamente. Compartieron una barra de jabón, la última que poseían, una mitad para cada uno, sería suficiente.

Zed comenzó a refregar vigoroso su cabello, el tinte ya había pasado a ser un completo fastidio, las gotas de agua solo habían empeorado el escozor de la melchocha que se habia formado en su cabello. Pero al fin con el agua, logró librarse de todo, y un suspiro de placer escapó de su boca.

Dichoso, se hundió en el agua de ojos cerrados.

Sintiendo como una mirada se posaba en el. Sin abrir mucho los ojos, moviendo apenas un poco los párpados, logro ver a través de sus pestañas cómo Shen miraba por unos segundos en su dirección, y luego volvía a darle la espalda.

El agua tapaba sus oídos de los ruidos de la superficie, pero podía oír con atención como la corriente fluía a su alrededor, le gustaban los baños, uno de sus tantos escapes para relajarse, no era de menos que se quedará unos minutos así. Finalizado su momento, Zed se sentó de nuevo en el agua y se sacudió el cabello con las manos. El estrés le mataba a veces, y no quería que se viera reflejado en la pequeña pérdida que tenía.

Shen volvió a girarse hacia él, esta vez, cubriéndose modesto.

— Me resultaba extraño verte con el cabello negro—.

"..."

— ¿Tranquilo? Volvió a su insípido color original —. Se levantó de su sitio y fue hasta la orilla, ahí decidió sentarse, con que sus ropas se secaran un poco, tenían suficiente como para volver a la marcha.

Shen dio un último vistazo a los caballos, llamándolos hasta la orilla, y optó por sentarse junto a Zed.

**...**

Algunos minutos pasaron y nadie había hablado, Shen decidió que lo mejor sería limpiar su espada, y afilarla un poco. El silencio pareció crecer un poco más, incluso con el sonido metálico del sable jonio.

— ¿Tienes que hacerlo justo ahora?—. Zed se apoyaba de sus rodillas, con la mirada hacia los caballos hasta ahora, pues había girado su rostro hacia Shen solo para hacer el reclamo.

— Si no lo hago ahora la hoja se dañará —.

Parecía que Shen quería hablar...

— Eso suena a una experiencia aprendida, ¿Mm? —. Tentativamente, Zed abrió un espacio a una charla. Solo para confirmar sus ideas.

Y dio en el blanco.

— Hubo una vez donde estuve por dos días inconsciente, había terminado una lucha y caí agotado en un charco de sangre, al tercer día, me encontré en medio de la nada y rodeado de cadáveres de demonios, guarde mi hoja agotado y ....—.

Shen había colocado la espada a descansar en su piernas. Zed que lo miraba atento solo por ser un buen oyente, captó el movimiento, y se vio atrapado viendo lo que no debía ver, Shen seguía hablando, contando los detalles de lo sucedido, Zed asentía vagamente mientras subía la mirada con algo de disimulo, y entonces noto algo...

No recordaba que los pectorales de Shen fuesen tan grandes, no habían sido así en su juventud, y los recordaba enormes. Pero, sin duda, estos se veían más musculosos, firmes.

— ...Después de todo el acero jonio es un metal muy delicado, firme sin duda—. Concluía.

— Ah, ya comprendo tu dureza con la rutina de limpieza—.

Ambos se quedaron callados. No había sido la palabra correcta.

Zed admitió para si mismo su error, y pensó rápidamente en como solucionarlo. Una anécdota. Era consciente, serían ellos dos hasta encontrar a Jhin, ya habían limado muchas de sus perezas. Zed creyó que sería buen momento para recordar anécdotas.

— Esto me recuerda a cuando éramos jóvenes —.

— Ya hace muchos años...—. la voz de Shen sonaba lejana.

— Ugh, silencio anciano, pero aquella vez recuerdo, nos escapamos de una clase, solo para acampar en el río —.

Un suave "si" y Shen parecía ubicar exactamente el recuerdo. A pesar de hacérselo a sí mismo dificultoso.

— Pensamos que sería fácil irnos—.

— ¿Sí lo recuerdas?—.

— mmm, sí—.

Zed movió sus pies en la orilla, arrastró consigo algunas piedritas. Y tomó una entre sus dedos.

—Fácil fue fugarnos —. Tuvo una pausa, admirando aquella piedra como una joya.— lo difícil fue afrontar el castigo de ...Kusho —.

"Padre" eso había querido decir el maestro de las sombras. Pero a último segundo, había optado por un término más neutro.

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio, Zed dejó la piedra y tomó otra entre sus dedos, examinando está de igual modo.

— Creo, que fuimos a pescar —. Había duda en las palabras de Shen.

Las propias barreras que había creado alrededor de sus recuerdos le impedían verlo con la claridad que seguro Zed hacía. Pero con cada frase, era como colocar piezas faltantes en un rompecabezas. La imagen se formaba lentamente.

— ¡Si así es! —. Zed bajo la piedra, alzando el dedo índice, iban en el camino correcto.— Esa vez nos atrapó una tormenta y.....—.

Ambos recordaron de inmediato que había ocurrido el resto de aquella tarde. Habían pasado de estar compartiendo un momento amigable, recordando viejas aventuras, para que en segundos, volvieran a crear un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

Podrían sacar una cuchilla de entre sus ropas y cortar el ambiente formado alrededor en tiras. Shen había fijado su mirada en el río, como si tuviese la habilidad de encontrar oro en el fondo y estuviese muy concentrado en ello.

Zed en cambio frunció el entrecejo y miró lejos del río. Habían pasado años desde que pudo recordar aquello. Había elegido el peor recuerdo para compartir.

Los segundos en silencio se hicieron eterno, el pequeño chapoteo del agua contra las patas de los caballos, y la corriente contra la orilla lleno ese espacio. Pero el ambiente continuaba siendo denso.

La mano de Shen tocó casi con timidez el hombro de Zed.

— Mira —. Señaló el río, con un tono que Zed pudo calificar como de "sorpresa"

Una enorme carpa roja chapoteaba con rapidez cerca de la orilla. Sus enormes aletas se abrían como una flor, sus movimientos eran rápidos. Podría hasta hacerse pasar como por un charco de sangre dentro del agua. Y en segundos.

La carpa continúo su camino contra la corriente, con un rápido salto voló río arriba. Alejándose de su vista.

Zed miró anonadado al animal. Murmurando en silencio un "oh no" el cual fue difícil de ocultar para Shen, quien continuaba a su lado. Compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de sorpresa.

**...**

El último pueblo en aquella ruta, el último que podrían visitar. El próximo más cercano en la ruta planeada estaría a varias semanas de camino. Al menos con el verano y la sequía, podían andar aún en sus monturas.

Humilde, muy pequeño y lleno de ancianos curiosos, habían sido recibidos por un viejo comerciante que los llevó al pequeño mercado del pueblo.

Ahí ambos ninjas se revisaron los bolsillos y se separaron, cada uno pensando en lo que haría falta.

Lo primero que compró Zed fue más jabón. El diseño era tosco, pero cumpliría su función. No soportaría pasar semanas sin poder quitarse cualquier mal olor de encima, incluyendo sangre.

— ¿Tienen carne seca?—. Zed La odiaba, pero era lo mejor para el viaje.

— si claro, pase a mi casa —. El anciano guió amablemente al otro al interior de su morada, servía como parte de su negocio.

Cuando salió llevaba una buena bolsa de provisiones. Estarían bien durante el camino. Y si ahorraba durante el camino, aún tendría monedas hasta el final. Nunca se sabía cuándo tendrían que utilizarlo.

Encontró con la mirada a Shen, que parecía buscarlo, con su propia bolsa de provisiones en la espalda. Y una bolsa extra de tela en la mano. Se acercaron hasta quedar uno delante del otro y el ojo del crepúsculo extendió la bolsa extra hacia Zed.

— fruta miel, está en rebaja, hay buena cosecha en esta época —.

Este desvío el tema principal con aquella banalidad.

Zed si no pudo desviar el tema al principio. Pero con una pausa, ignoro al enorme worax entre ellos.

— Gracias... ¿Muy baratas..?—. Aquellas eran las favoritas de Zed.

— Sí, deberían estar listas para la época de lluvias, pero se adelantó dijo la anciana, y me vendió varias, ya comí una, te dejo el resto —.

Shen hacía todo para desviar el tema. Pero era difícil ignorarlo.

Zed abrió la bolsa, y peló con experticia una de las frutas, llevándose un gajo a la boca. Saboreo la sensación, no recordaba haberse comido una desde que había salido de la orden. Y ahí estaba ahora, comiendo una con Shen en aquel pueblo olvidado.

Guardo el resto y en silencio fueron por los caballos.

Y sin preparamientos; una enorme nube gris cubrió todo a su alrededor y comenzó a llover sobre ellos. Quienes de forma estática detuvieron sus pasos, y miraron con fastidio las gotas de agua y las nubes.

Shen jadeó. Cansado.

— Las...lluvias se adelantaron —.

Adiós a la idea de poder irse cabalgando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lo que había sido un "entrenamiento" al exterior a las afueras del Kinkou, se había convertido en una clase de carrera para buscar refugio._

_Los dos adolescentes corrían entre pequeños gritos de falsa molestia y una que otra risa que se escapaba de sus gargantas._   
_¿Quien diría que el clima podría ser tan variante de un momento a otro? Hace tan solo dos horas el día estaba despejado y con el Sol en su punto más alto del firmamento._

_Shen al visualizar un discreto refugio, entre un muro vertical de rocas, no duda en jalar la mano de su eterno compañero, para evitar que el agua siguiera _ _mojandoles_ _. ¿Aunque tenía sentido? Los dos adolescentes se encontraban empapados de pies a cabeza._

_—¡Todo es tu culpa! ¿A quien se le ocurre salir a caminar por el riachuelo del oeste? Teníamos tareas que cumplir— El tono de la queja de Zed trataba de ser lo suficientemente molesta para evidenciar la mala idea que resultó el escaparse del Kinkou por unas horas. Estaba seguro que Kusho estaría molesto al verlos regresar después._

_Era más que evidente que ambos habían escapado y seguramente todos ya lo habían notado._

_—Pero si no hubieramos ido, jamás habríamos visto esas carpas voladoras rojas. Según la leyenda, el que se dejen ver significa épocas de cambio... ¿O no crees que valió la pena verlas?— Shen intentaba exprimir su ropa, aunque parecía una burda idea, pues la humedad presente en el ambiente dejaba como imposible el hecho de que su ropa se secara._

_—Hmm... Padre nos va a castigar llegando y lo sabes. Aun tengo las marcas de la última tunda en mi espalda— Dice fastidiado Zed que no intenta secarse y solo se sienta en el suelo, apreciando la lluvia._

_—Hablaré con él, diré que fue mi culpa— El heredero del crepúsculo sonríe como si no temiera a las consecuencias. Peores cosas habían vivido, saldrían adelante. Siempre había un mejor momento en el futuro._

_De igual forma se sienta al lado de su compañero, pegando discretamente sus brazos, pero en vez de ver hacía el horizonte y la fuerte lluvia, él fija su mirada en el rostro de su acompañante. —No dejaré que te lastime—._

_Zed no oculta una risa por ese comentario, y tan solo da un pequeño golpe con su codo en las costillas del mayor. _   
_—Calla idiota. Como si fueras capaz de impedirlo. A tí también te dará una tunda por tus estupideces, nadas dignas del futuro "Ojo del Crepúsculo"—._

_Ambos adolescentes ríen, saben que estaban jodidos._

_—Intentaba ser romántico—._

_—Te sale fatal—._

_—¡Oye! Creo que no me sale tan mal... Te hice sonrojar—._

_—Es el frío, grandísima bestia. Y ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello podrías dar un buen cumplido romántico—._

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio en donde ambos se veían directamente, antes de que reventaran en risa._

_Zed riendo un poco más fuerte que Shen._

_Momentos como esos eran los que consideraban que valían la pena; A pesar de su estilo de vida, de sus deberes y obligaciones, de sus destinos... de todo._

_Una mano húmeda discretamente se desplaza para sujetar, primero un dedo, intentando entrelazarse y poco a poco sostener por completo la mano ajena que no se oponía al contacto._

_Ambas manos frías con el tiempo se calentaban ante el contacto tan inocente que sostenían._

_Era atrevido y arriesgado, pero aquellas "citas" que tenían al escaparse unas horas del Kinkou valían cada segundo y cada castigo después, si es que eran atrapados._

_—Prométeme que estarás siempre a mi lado. Para bien, o para mal...—. Murmura Zed, presionando su cabeza en el hombro de Shen, acomodándose a su lado, retomando su vista de nuevo hacia la lluvia._

_—Me encantaría prometer aquello... Pero si un día muero, si falto en presencia, no me gustaría que te sintieras atado a una promesa así de grande...—. Shen tan solo aprieta la mano que sostenía, esperando que entendiera su visión._

_Ambos vivían en un mundo complicado y sus vidas serían tormentosas. Un futuro estable no era nada probable, pero soñar no costaba nada._

_El silencio reina entre los dos, pero ninguno se mueve. Disfrutando a su manera el momento, compartiendo calor aunque sus cuerpos continuaran empapados._

_—...Entonces hagamos otra promesa...—._

_—¿Por qué quieres promesas...—._

_—Cállate. Ahora yo intento ser romántico...—_ _Zed frunce el ceño, avergonzado. _ _—Quiero que mientras la vida nos de alcance, si un gran problema surja: Yo pueda contar contigo y tu conmigo... No sabemos qué nos depara en un futuro, pero... es bueno saber que pase lo que pase podamos contar con el otro... ¿Suena mas realista, no?—._

_Shen admiró a su compañero, a su novio. Y asintió._

_— Suena más realista...—._

_Aprietan sus manos. Y sonríen. Afuera la tormenta cae y ya no les importa a ellos._

_— ¿Eso es un sí?—._

_— Claro que es un sí...—. Shen solo reduce las distancias para juntar sus labios. Se separaron a escasos centímetros de sus rostros, sus alimentos chocaron, y con cuidado, Zed sacó una cuchilla, las promesas se juraban con sangre, o así les habían enseñado. Shen extendió la mano, Zed la tomo, acariciando su palma y realizando un corte limpio en esta, este apretó los ojos y recibió la cuchilla, Zed extendió su mano y dejó que Shen trazara con sus dedos su palma, el corte fue rápido, y juntaron sus manos._

_Las mantuvieron juntas, apretadas, y se besaron de nuevo, sellando aquella promesa._

_La promesa continuó vigente con los años, así como también el avistamiento de las carpa trajo consigo enormes cambios en sus vidas..._


	2. A la sombra del árbol

Los charcos de agua comenzaban a volverse cada vez más y más grandes. Nuevamente los ríos crecerían y las lagunas secas como corazones marchitos volverían a coger vigor. Era oficial: la temporada de lluvias había llegado y se hacía notar ahí en aquella zona.

Las montañas se volvían más densas, pero era la ruta que tenían que tomar. Usualmente el calendario de lluvia variaba mucho, los vastayas argumentaban que se debían a las acciones de los jonianos. Los más viejos sabían cómo había sido siempre así.

Un año lunar eran bendecidos por una temporada larga de lluvias, otro año lunar con una temporada muy seca, y aquellos años donde la luna de Sangre se veía más roja que nunca eran de temporadas estables, un poco de sequía, un poco de lluvia. No era el caso ahora.

Habían nadado por un río, uno muy conocido, su envergadura no era para temer por ellos, pero se asombraron al ver como la corriente luchó con tragarlos vivos. Aquella noche fue para burlarse del uno y del otro. No quedaba más que decir que los dos casi se perdieron contra la corriente. Los pueblos o asentamientos más cercanos eran vastayas, el pueblo humano más cercano se hallaba próximo a la montaña. El camino era dificultoso, lleno de obstáculos, y aun no llegaban a las cordilleras.

Habían pasado semanas desde que estuvieran en un pueblo humano.

¿Por qué no rodear la cordillera? Perderían días en ello. La ruta de las montañas era más rápida, incluso fluidamente transitada por comerciantes.

Últimamente comenzaban a estar de acuerdo en muchas de las decisiones que tomaban. Por supuesto, no en todo, Shen y Zed eran dos hombres centrados en sus decisiones, pocas veces alguno cedía. Era un viaje largo, y el tiempo era lo único que los estaba ayudando, o tal vez había sido la cantidad de golpes que habían intercambiado el uno con el otro en todo el camino hasta ahora, fuera lo que fuese; estaba funcionando.

.o.o.

Aquel día caminaban juntos bajo los goteros de agua. La flora comenzaba a pintarse del color característico de Jonia; rojo. Flores pintonas, árboles manchados, húmedos y brillantes debido al agua que no paraba de caer. Estaban cansados, pero ninguno lo admitiría.

Se detuvieron al unísono en silencio, y se miraron a los ojos.

Zed movió la mano, señalando un sitio. Shen miró hacia la dirección, permanecieron así unos segundos y retomaron el camino. Tal vez había sido la lluvia. Sus botas húmedas pisaban con delicadeza los charcos, dentro del musical sonido del ambiente, ambos hombres no desarmonizaban. Con el pasar de los días parecían ir a un ritmo propio.

Un crujido los detuvo de nuevo

La parvada de picuchillos había salido de la nada hacia ellos, todos los animales buscaban refugio, la lluvia no había parado en días. Todos tenían la misma idea en mente; refugio.

Las aves conocidas por su mal temperamento y apetito voraz habían atacado a ambos maestros. Shen y Zed se defendieron. Al principio con solo intenciones de alejar a las bestias emplumadas. Pero cuando su ataque se volvió vicioso, las ideas pacifistas dejaron sus mentes. Y en cuestión de segundos, habían acabado con las aves.

¿A cambio de que? Algo de carne y varias cortadas que necesitarían de sutura. Tomaron a las aves más prominentes, y decidieron buscar un sitio donde acampar de momento. La comida les vendría bien; pero lo más eficiente era cerrar las heridas.

...

— Desnúdate — dijo Shen.

Zed rió con algo de burla. Conforme se quitaba la prenda superior, una mordida profunda en el brazo, y varias heridas transversales en su espalda, profundo de los arañazos de las patas. Shen llevaba las heridas en los brazos, había insistido en que el mismo se auxiliaría.

— ¿No te enseñaron modales acaso?—.

— Hmp, porfavor —.

El maestro de las sombras volvió a burlarse, y se sentó en la tierra húmeda, exponiendo la espalda y su brazo. Shen encontró un sitio a su lado, y se encomendó en su labor.

La mordida del brazo había sido limpiada y cerrada con cuidado. Zed sostenía ahora varias hojas medicinales por encima de la herida, conforme Shen se paseaba por su espalda.

De todas las heridas, solo algunas necesitaban de su ayuda. Zed se quejó cuando el otro comenzó a frotar las hierbas. Y ni un sonido salió de su boca cuando comenzó a suturar. Decidió entregarse al pensamiento profundo; nada. Se mantuvo quieto escuchando encima suyo las gotas cayendo sobre las hojas, y la respiración concentrada de Shen.

Shen en cambio; pensaba mucho.

Al principio recordaba todo lo que debía de hacer, examinar, limpiar, y cerrar. Aquello ya le salía mecánico, casi siempre, por no decir siempre, sus misiones las completaba solo, tal vez por eso se le hacía extraño el estar en aquella posición.

Sangre en gotitas corriendo por lo largo del camino de la columna de Zed. Cómo pequeños brillos, la piel húmeda asemejaba a un objeto valioso; dispuesto ahí solo para ser contemplado. No recordaba la espalda de Zed. Hubo curiosidad, y entre pausas, observaba viejas y nuevas cicatrices. Historias que él mismo había prometido olvidar.

Cerrada la herida, las manos de Shen se hallaron quietas, sus pulgares en los bordes de sus omóplatos, observando todo con perdida y profunda atención.

El par de gotitas de sangre que había escapado a su escrutinio fueron excluidas de su panorama; el ojo del crepúsculo se halló a sí mismo limpiando con su pulgar aquello.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es grave?—. Pregunto Zed, se le oía en calma, a pesar de lo sucedido.

Shen despertó de su letargo, y reaccionó.

— Todo en orden, solo observaba si necesitaban una puntada más —. Y alejó las manos de su piel, como si la superficie pudiese quemarlo con solo rozar.

Llevo sus manos a sí mismo, y se levantó, alejándose a dos pasos de Zed, para curar sus propias heridas.

Esa noche comieron. Cubrieron como pudieron la pobre fogata que lograron encender, la única fuente de calor durante esos días. La madera estaba húmeda, y el frío comenzaba a ser agobiante tras varios días con la ropa aún mojada.

— Déjame ver—. Señaló Shen, viendo la marca en el antebrazo de Zed.

Zed Miró la herida de nuevo. Había tenido peores, sí, aún así, sabía a qué se debía la insistencia de Shen. Odiaba recordar el motivo aún.

Mientras extendía el brazo, decidió pensar en su comida, la desgraciada ave estaba gorda y un poco rostizada al fuego sabría bien, se le aguó la boca.

— Mmm —. Zed Miró atento como las llamas envolvían al ave. Un recuerdo fugaz lo golpeó.— ¿Recuerdas el bagre?—.

— Mmm ¿Cuál?—. Shen se hallaba concentrado, paseando sus dedos no muy cerca de la herida, buscando puntos dolorosos.

—El que nunca pescamos—.

—¿Y Terminamos cazando codornices?, sí, me acuerdo. Aún eres un necio—. Completo Shen. Ninguno se sorprendió.

— ¿Yo? Eras tú el que insistió en jalar la línea sin importar nada, se nos cayeron unos dientes—.

— Eran de leche—.

— Nos dimos contra unas lajas en el río—.

— ...—. Shen guardo silencio. Y alejó sus manos de Zed.— ¿a qué viene el recuerdo?—.

—Je, no lo sé, lo recordé de repente—. Confesó el maestro de las sombras, apartando su vista del ave, para posarse en Shen, quien desvió la mirada y atizó un poco más la llama con una rama.

Esta se mantuvo ondulante, captando toda su atención. Atrajo una memoria fresca pero fugaz a su mente, una figura contorneada por la sombra del fuego, el ojo del crepúsculo se obligó a no pensar en ello.

Zed apartó la vista finalmente.

**...**

Cómo obra de un milagro, luego de varios días, el sol se asomó por entre las copas del bosque y la lluvia dejó de caer. Buscaron casi como famélicos salir de entre las sombras de los árboles hasta el claro más cercano. Ahí se abrieron de brazos a los rayos solares.

— Odio estas temporadas —. admitió Zed mientras se despojaba de las cuchillas un momento y comenzaba a desnudarse de torso para arriba.

Shen a su lado lo imitaba silencioso. Acallando de momento los pensamientos de Zed, quien dibujó con fijación como la tela húmeda se abrazaba por última vez a la figura de Shen. Sus manos gruesas y callosas se estiraban los pantalones. Delineó con trazos invisibles otras figuras hasta que Shen pareció salir de su concentración y por fin le respondió.

— Creo que te gustaba más el invierno—. Shen se pasaba la mano por la cabeza. Su cabello negro había comenzado a crecer de nuevo, se rascaba por detrás en la nuca, le picaba el cuero cabelludo.

— Aún continúan siendo así—. Zed dejó de ver a Shen.

Acomodaron sus ropas contra algunas rocas y se sentaron en el césped más seco a tomar por unos minutos el sol. Era justo y necesario, no tenían la menor idea de cuándo volvería a salir. Llevaban aún carne de picuchillo en sus pertenencias.

Zed se rascó vagamente la costra de la herida del picuchillo, e instintivamente Shen pidió revisarla. Siempre había sido el más cuidadoso y el más abnegado a las ramas medicinales. Tenía que ver con su madre. Zed odiaba no poder olvidar esa clase de detalles. Shen soltó su mano, verificando que estaba bien y se inclinó, dejando que su espalda recibiera la totalidad del sol, pareció cabecear unos segundos.

Zed se dedicó a ver a la nada hasta que su mirada se perdió en las enormes cicatrices en la espalda de Shen, Los rayos de sol eran tibios, sus párpados pesaban y decidió cerrarlos un rato mientras se secaban sus ropas...

Cuando se sintieron lo suficientemente secos partieron de inmediato con más rapidez que nunca.

**...**

Aquella mañana la lluvia no se detuvo. Todos los animales habían buscado sus refugios, excepto aquellos atrevidos que merodearon los arbustos con sus enormes pupilas amarillas; sedientos de sangre, buscando a aquella presa que no hubiese tomado sus precauciones y se hallase atrapada bajo el monzón de agua que no paraba de caer. La lluvia con sus gruesas gotas de agua colgó una cortina entre los árboles, y el vaho frío se extendió por todos lados. Se ajustaron las capuchas y continuaron corriendo entre los árboles.

Comenzaron a dejar una pequeña marca en su camino cuando tuvieron la sensación de haberse perdido. Nunca se debía de subestimar la magia que abundaba en estas zonas, Zed era muy consciente de esto.

El bosque se iluminó por completo, contaron los segundos y en poco un rayo explotó estruendoso, oyendo su eco lejos de ellos de momento.

Se detuvieron contra un árbol.

Zed sacaba las cuchillas para marcarlo cuando lo vio, otra marca.

— ¡Shen! ¿esta es tu cuchilla?—. gritó por encima del ruido de la lluvia.

Shen se acercó, no tuvo que verla de cerca para saber que era suya, la espada solía dejar una marca un tanto curvada al final del corte. Un detalle que por años Shen memorizo de sí mismo. 

— Si, no entiendo como volvimos a este punto —. alzó su voz, otro estruendo a lo lejos distorsionó a la lluvia.

— Yo tampoco...—. Admitió Zed con cierta molestia que no fue capaz de ocultar.

Zed marcó el árbol. Creando una equis ahora tras usar la marca de Shen, volvieron a correr, al frente. El camino a la cordillera se hallaba hacia su norte. La lluvia los borraba del paisaje, así como hacía figuras etéreas de los árboles. Como si todo se tratara de un sueño onírico. El viento golpeó los árboles, se mecían de un lado a otro sin parar, y cambió la dirección de la lluvia. Ahora la llevaban contra el rostro. Eso no los detuvo.

...

Avanzaron, se treparon, e incluso tomaron momentos de pausa. La lluvia comenzaba a ser fastidiosa. Y los rayos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. No había intenciones de parar.

Shen se detuvo en la nada bajo un árbol. Zed lo notó.

—¿¡Que pasa?!—. Grito Zed, pisando los charcos de agua y entrando al pequeño refugio que consistían las ramas de aquel enorme árbol. Uno muy familiar ahora que se acercaba.

Shen paseaba sus dedos por la corteza, una y otra vez. Hasta que fue consciente que estaba tocando la marca que Zed había hecho.

— Sentía que estábamos caminando en círculos—. Alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar.

Eso frustró a Zed, quien ya había estado acumulando molestia tras el interminable viaje a través del bosque lluvioso. Golpeó el tronco.

—¡No me digas!—. Gritó frustrado para hacerse oír, la lluvia no paró, pero sintió como la sangre se le subía al cuello y su cuerpo se calentaba con ello. ¿¡Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ahí?!

Shen se mantuvo inmutable, se apoyó de espaldas contra el árbol y se cruzó de brazos. Nuevamente el bosque se iluminó y otro rayo resonó a lo lejos. Se mantuvieron callados, Zed empezó a sacarle filo a las cuchillas. Algo que solía hacer mucho, el mismo se decía que era una manera de controlar su ira, las cuchillas no salían dañadas, se volvían más filosas en cambio, todos ganaban.

Algunas gotas comenzaron a inmiscuirse, era una diferencia comparado a aguantarlas sin nada más con que protegerse. Zed continuó mirando a Shen, el árbol en vez de hallarse frío brindó cierto calor agobiante, la humedad de su ropa se volvió incómoda.

Shen por fin habló.

— Podríamos parar un momento, tal vez una hora, esperemos a que baje la lluvia y continuemos, todo y cuando nos saltemos una noche de descanso, si es posible—.

Pero a Zed de repente le molestaba escucharlo. Quería continuar con el recorrido, Jhin no iba a esperar por ellos, la idea llevaba días en su mente, sabía que Shen era consciente de aquello, pero aún así tenía las bolas de proponer aquello. Zed piso el suelo mojado hasta tomar de la ropa a Shen. Inmutado, continúo hablando. Hacía calor de repente, sentía como hervía en su propia sangre.

¿Frustración?

— Dos noches...—. concluyó Shen.

Zed lo tomó con más fuerza, Shen solo se quedo observando, analizando su movimiento, con la otra mano lo tomó del pelo y lo jaló hacia él. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, Zed quería algo, pero ni él mismo sabía exactamente lo que quería. Apretó un poco más su agarre hasta que lo atacó.

Sus bocas se juntaron en un beso raudo. Zed mordió sus labios con insistencia hasta por fin separarse. Algo de sangre corrió por el labio inferior de Shen. Y Cómo quien no quería, lamió el hilo carmesí sin romper el vínculo de miradas. Fue Zed nuevamente el que tomó a Shen de la ropa y lo beso con agresividad. Molesto.

La sorpresa fue sentir a Shen reaccionar. Tomándolo también de la ropa, halandolo de ella solo para que sus dientes chocaran, y su sangre corriera. Se masticaron prácticamente los labios, y se pegaron sin mucha ayuda contra el tronco. Besándose como bestias sin control, el sabor de la sangre se mezclaba. El sabor metálico era intoxicante. Podría ser hasta adictivo.

Zed soltó del cabello a Shen, lo mantenía aún fuertemente agarrado de la prenda. Shen se tomó el atrevimiento de tomarlo esta vez del cabello a el para atraerlo a su boca cuando este se alejaba para recobrar aire.

Era adictivo. Cómo jugar con una bestia esperando que no te cercene los dedos.

Lentamente comenzaron a tener más y más claro que era lo que querían, al menos, por fin tras varías semanas de incomodas insinuaciones sexuales lo admitían. Las gotas frías de las ramas sobre ellos helaban al tocar sus cuerpos.

Zed gruñía entre beso y beso. Shen insistía en que no hubiese espacio alguno entre sus bocas, introdujo su rodilla entre sus piernas, no hubo más sorpresas a partir de ahí, sus acciones, todo lo ocurrido en los días pasados los habían llevado a esto. No tenía por qué preguntar, solo tenían que seguir.

Zed se restregó en la rodilla de Shen, sus ropas húmedas se pegaban incómodas pero gustosas a sus figuras, sus sexos se frotaron por sobre la tela. Mantuvieron aquel ritmo errático y desorganizado hasta que de nuevo Zed habló.

— Quiero más —. Su voz fuertemente marcada por el deseo. Apretó los testículos de Shen buscando más su atención. Este solo respiro hondo y restregó más su rodilla del bulto en el pantalón de Zed.

—¿Que quieres?—.

— Ya sabes que quiero—.

— Dilo—.

Zed no lo dijo, algo aún lo detuvo. Sentía que si lo admitía en voz alta sería ceder a algo que estaba prohibido, se sentiría como perder.

Y él odiaba perder.

Apretó con malicia los testículos ajenos, pero más que doler, le causó placer la forma en que lo agarraba, lo estrujaba como si se tratase de canicas, gruñían más de lo que hablaban. Se sentía bien.

...

Los pantalones se hallaban bajos ahora. Dos miembros se frotaban mientras dos bocas continuaban mordiéndose entre besos. Shen había lamido el sudor del cuello de Zed con hambre y este había marcado sus hombros hasta casi dejar sus dientes dibujados contra su piel. Cada vez que jadeaban un hálito blanco escapaba de sus bocas y lo aspiraban ansiosos de vuelta de boca en boca.

Zed apretó de nuevo los testículos de Shen. Este resopló como un toro por los nariz. Sus sexos húmedos se juntaron obscenos, aceitados por sus propias esencias. Líquido preseminal babeando desde las puntas. Comenzaron a empujarse contra el árbol, por supuesto que querían tener sexo, no bastaría con solo masturbarse. Pero hasta ahora ninguno había cedido.

Por eso esta vez los golpes se volvieron placenteros. Jadearon, intercambiaron posiciones, Zed volvió a morderlo en el hombro. Se volvió frustrante. Shen atrapó el miembro de Zed y lo apretó en la base. Largo, compensaba el grosor. Este sonrió, y dirigió su mirada al miembro de Shen. Un largo aceptable, pero grueso.

— Gordo —. Definió Zed en un tono de lujuria y motivado volvió a pelear por una posición. Se golpearon más contra el árbol. Se restregaron los miembros buscando una manera de hallar más placer y creció aún más su frustración.

Shen se separó brusco y cedió. Harto, Su sexo ardía y sus testículos se tensaban; frustrado.

— Me tienes las bolas azules —. respondió, muy sincero, muy vulgar, dandole su espalda, se apoyó firme contra el tronco, llevando sus manos a su pantalón, hasta bajarlos más y así exponer sus glúteos. — Hazlo —.

Alguien debía de ceder.

...

Sin lubricante, sin preparación, apenas y saliva que escupió entre sus glúteos, fue suficiente para penetrarlo. El miembro de Zed salía y entraba de Shen. Una raya roja difuminada había manchado el miembro de Zed; Sangre. Pero no se detuvo. Su cuerpo empujaba con fuerza a Shen, aferrado de un brazo al árbol, apretando sus propios testículos con la mano contraria y levantando las caderas. El inicio había dolido, el miembro de Zed había entrando sin importar nada. El ardor había durado bastante como para lamentarse en un punto de su decisión, pero lo suficiente como para volverse placentero y olvidarlo de nuevo.

No era momento para negarse.

Shen llevaba su mano a su espalda y hacia a un lado sus glúteos para sentirlo mejor. Zed parecía disfrutarlo.

— Mmmm —. Las manos de Zed lo tomaban fuerte de las caderas. Sus uñas comenzaban a dejar marcas en su piel. Gruñía, gemía, jadeaba. — Sí....—.

Shen abrió un canal con sus dedos en la corteza, Zed lo empujo mas contra el tronco. El golpe dio en todo su esternón, él lo aguantó como un campeón, y volvió a levantar su trasero. Sintió el aliento de Zed, jadeante contra su cuello, mordiendolo en el hombro.

Shen había estado muy callado.

— Di algo —. Demandó con voz ronca el maestro de las sombras, su aliento caliente, húmedo, como toda la ropa que aún llevaban de cintura para arriba. Hincó sus dientes en su hombro. — O creeré que lo hago con un muerto—. lo mordió.

Otro embate más fuerte golpeó esta vez su próstata, un temblor agobio a Shen, su sexo babeo de placer. Una vida de represión, una vida de entrenamientos, era difícil tirarlos al olvido de un momento a otro. Pero Shen jadeó.

Zed pareció recobrar ansias, motivado ante ese pequeño suspiró de placer, separó el mismo esos glúteos que tenía por delante. Y se fascinó con la imagen que se daba. Shen temblando por su verga, que entraba y salía ahora sin mucha dificultad, acompañado de sus gemidos. Finalmente, Shen empujo sus caderas hacia atrás, el sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos incrementó. Zed no paró de gruñir.

Shen dejó de tocarse, estaba por correrse pronto. Lo sentía. Sentía muchas cosas.

Para que mentir, estaba abrumado por todo ese sentir.

Había deseado eso desde su juventud, había fantaseando tantas veces con que Zed lo tomara. Pero habían sido inocentes en aquel entonces, y luego los papeles se invirtieron. Lo que había sucedido hoy solo había sido una oportunidad de uno en un millón. El resultado de muchas frustraciones acumuladas como lava en un volcán. Un encuentro solo sexual. Zed volvió a morderlo, hincó sus dientes y no paro.

Logró sacar un gemido más fuerte y ronco de Shen, Zed se colgó de ello para continuar.

Más y más, Zed lo embistió como un animal en celo, y el árbol empezó a moverse, las gotas de las ramas los bañaron, el suelo parecía ya no ser lo suficiente sólido como para darles soporte. El árbol volvió temblar, Shen volvió a ser golpeado contra su corteza, sus dedos se marcaron más, y Zed gimió.

Otro golpe contra el árbol, y este definitivamente se inclinó, crujió un poco y otro chorro de gotas los mojo. Esta vez Shen gimió más alto.

Zed no dejo de mover sus caderas, su clímax se acercaba, hizo temblar a Shen junto al árbol y lo oyó ahogar su gemido; su clímax. Seguramente este se mordía los labios mientras se corría entre sus piernas.

Zed Finalmente lo alcanzó, y gruño improperios mientras se derramaba en su interior, cepillándose morboso hasta ordeñar la última gota de su ser en Shen.

Cuando por fin el maestro de las sobras se halló satisfecho, salió de su interior. Miró fascinado como su semen se escurría junto con algo de sangre hacia afuera, admiro las contracciones de su entrada, como si Shen lo deseara de nuevo, tomó su sexo flácido con sus manos y busco insistente en devolver el semen que se escapaba de nuevo a su interior. Aquello solo saco otro escalofrío de Shen.

Se alejó tres pasos solo para ver cómo la gravedad hacia efecto y toda su semilla se escurría de su interior nuevamente, limpio con sus manos su sexo de semen. Recorrió la espalda de Shen. Este aun apoyado del árbol y recobrando el aire.

Lo peor de todo, es que ambos lo habían disfrutado en creces.

— Mmm —. Un ronroneo delicioso lo delató a Zed, quien acarició su sexo. Amaba la sensación de hipersensibilidad, limpio todo lo que pudo y se acomodó la ropa. —¿Desde cuando no tomabas una buena verga, Shen?—.

Este se apoyaba del árbol y se subía los pantalones, ocultando el rastro de semen que su sexo había dejado. Zed bajo la mirada aún tenía contracciones, se lamió los labios.

— Nunca —. Tal vez no quiso sonar grosero, pero lo había logrado.

Aquello enfureció a Zed. Se acercó de nuevo peligroso a él, pero se detuvo.

Shen se volteaba mientras le hablaba— Es la primera vez que tengo sexo anal —. Se tomó un momento para aclararlo, recobrar aire, años de represión no se tiraban a la basura así como así. — Yo siendo el que recibe —.

— ¿Qué?—.

— No estás sordo—.

— Entonces...te desvirgue —. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

Shen le restó importancia, se acomodó mejor los pantalones.

— Ya me he acostado con otras personas —.

Zed se agarró el miembro por sobre la tela del pantalón. Fue rotundo. Morboso.

— Pero nunca tuviste lo que querías—. Incluso en ese momento, Zed continuaba siendo un maldito, uno con mucha razón.

El ojo del crepúsculo atinó a recostarse un momento del árbol. La lluvia no paraba de cesar, y ya no se veía nada más allá de la capa gruesa de agua que caía como cortina afuera de las ramas del árbol.

Exhaló hondo, sentía todo más de lo normal, se recargó un poco más del árbol y repentinamente la lluvia traspasó las hojas de entre las ramas hasta caerles encima casi como un monson acumulado.

De repente se halló asfixiado, frío y húmedo.

...Y despertó.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre ellos, se sentía como miles de agujas frías punzandolo a la vez , Zed a su lado también jadeaba inevitablemente fuerte. Algo los comprimía contra sus huesos, la vista se veía nublada por ... raíces espinosas.

Sus espinas se clavaban inclementes contra sus pieles desnudas. El cielo se había oscurecido y la lluvia parecía llevar horas cayendo sobre ellos. ¿Por qué despertó? Vagamente el recuerdo de aquel sueño los atormento.

— ¡ESTA MALDITA PLANTA!—. grito Zed, removiéndose de su sitio, luchando contra las enredaderas. Mientras más se forzaba, parecía que más lo apretaba.

Shen se hallaba atrapado en la posición en la que se había dormido. ¿Un jardín de flores mágicas? Movió los brazos, unas ramas más gruesas lo apresaron, cercenaba su espalda sin misericordia, una aguja profunda se enterraba en su tobillo.

Eran raíces. Logró percibir de reojo el árbol. Con la lluvia su esencia brillaba, se veía majestuoso, hermosamente letal. Shen movió con fuerza los brazos buscando liberarse pero las raíces lo ahogaron más. Tal vez... podría... escapar, pero mira como aquella raíz mortífera escalaba sobre su cuerpo. Sabía que en el momento que estuviera a la altura de su cuello sería su fin.

Un fin nada digno para el Ojo del Crepúsculo.

Pero un gruñido de Zed lo sacó de su concentración, tres sombras se materializaron entre ellos y con cortes precisos los liberaron.

Solo les dio tiempo para tomar sus armas y defenderse de los latigazos cercenantes del árbol. Shen y Zed se hallaron envueltos en una lucha contra las raíces mortíferas y la lluvia fría.

La espada de acero y las cuchillas hicieron su trabajo contra las raíces. El árbol pareció bufar como un gato cuando finalmente cortaron sus raíces más largas. No extendió más sus enredaderas hacia ellos, un pacto silencioso para alejarse.

No lo pensaron dos veces, tomaron sus cosas, medio vestidos y pintaron de ahí tan rápido como pudieron.

...

Un árbol del paraíso, o ese era el nombre que le otorgaban muchos comerciantes humanos, algunos vastayas liberales que se acercaban a pueblos civilizados, y uno que otro manuscrito de herbología local.

Las heridas no eran profundas. Un viejo santuario al árbol padre se erigía ahí, pequeño, lo suficiente como para mantenerlos secos unos minutos mientras se revisaban los rasguños, y la herida profunda causada por aquella raíz aguja.

—Realmente... a veces odio la fauna y flora sin control—. Zed gruñe, mientras presiona su mano en un costado de sus costillas, deteniendo un ligero sangrado ocasionado por las espinas del árbol.

—Un árbol del paraíso... Se alimenta de sueños y fantasías. No me di cuenta que descansamos bajo su sombra al tomar el Sol—.

—¡No señales lo obvio!— El maestro de las sombras parecía más irritable de lo normal y cualquier gesto de Shen le irritaba.

—Fue mi culpa—.

—Solo... callate—.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, y un velo de incomodidad los cubre.

Ninguno quería admitir lo que pasó.

¿Todo fue un sueño? Parecía tan real... El calor, los aromas, el beber de su piel aquellas gotas de lluvia y sudor...

— ¿Qué soñaste?—. Zed fue el primero en hablar, mientras limpia algunas gotas de sangre de sus brazos.

— Caminábamos en círculos por este mismo bosque—.

— ¿Marcábamos los árboles?—.

— Así es, marcamos dos veces uno mismo, confirmando que dábamos vueltas en círculos—.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos. Zed volvió a hablar.

— ¿Discutimos?—.

Shen lo pensó un poco, Zed lo pudo notar.

— Si—.

Zed le pasó unas vendas que guardaba, Shen necesitaba cubrirse esa herida en el tobillo. Se abrió un marco de silencio, Zed tomó la última palabra.

— Tuvimos el mismo sueño.—.

Shen solo asintió vagamente, no hubieron más palabras al respecto. No más detalles, solo Shen sacándose las botas, el ruido seco de la tela enrrollandose contra su tobillo y el eco cercano y tan lejano a la vez de la lluvia cayendo afuera.

Ni hubo necesidad de profundizar de más, ni ansiedad por descubrir la verdad.

¿Acaso el otro tuvo exactamente el mismo sueño?

Inició igual, pero no sabían si tuvo el mismo desenlace.

Para Shen era fácil olvidarse del tema. Sería como ignorar y guardar todos sus excesos de sentimientos que ha tenido desde que es un adolescente.

Algún día, olvidaría que pasó.

Para Zed no era tan sencillo.

La duda le perturba al igual que el saber que tuvo esa clase de sueño... con él.

Se suponía que todo lo que alguna vez sintió por Shen se había muerto, él mismo cortó de tajo ese sentimiento al revelarse del Kinkou.

Zed tuvo la necesidad de indagar más sobre aquel sueño.

Pero antes siquiera de gesticular una palabra la lluvia paró abruptamente.

Aquello causó asombro en ambos maestros.

Definitivamente el clima y el bosque jugaban con ellos. Haciendo insoportable su viaje.

Y antes de que Zed diera el primer paso afuera del santuario del Padre árbol. Una pluma cae como daga a centímetros de sus pies.

—Realmente pensé que ese árbol sería el causante de tu muerte; humano Zed—

Shen no reconoció la voz femenina que les hablaba a lo lejos.

Las nubes comenzaban a dejar pasar algunos rayos de sol y eso ocasionó que la luz diera directo a sus ojos, impidiendo ver bien.

Solo veía una silueta en un árbol... solo que no estaba sola. Había alguien a su lado, que de igual forma no pudo reconocer.

Puede escuchar a Zed maldecir mientras levanta sus cuchillas.

Significaba que estaban en peligro, por lo que no duda en tomar una pose defensiva.

—Mala hierba nunca muere, amor—. Otra voz que no reconoció. Shen asoció esa voz al acompañante de esa mujer en los árboles.

—Así es Rakan. Pero no importa... yo me encargaré de darle muerte a estos invasores.—.

El Sol vuelve a ser cubierto por densas nubes y Shen aprecia mejor la escena.

—Malditos vastayas. ¡Quítense de nuestro camino!—.

Dos vastayas de la tribu Lhotlan... estaban muy lejos de sus territorios.

Como sea, aquellos dos vastayas estaban dispuestos a atacarles. Definitivamente el viaje se hacía más imposible por cada paso que dieran.

—¡Mueran humanos! — Grita la hembra, antes de que una lluvia de plumas cayeran sobre ellos.


	3. Cenizas

_ —¡Mueran humanos! — Gritó la hembra Lhotlan, antes de que una lluvia de plumas cayeran sobre ellos._

Brillantes, como dagas tornasoladas, las plumas de aquella hembra vastaya se aproximaron a ellos en un parpadeo, letales y filosas, una lluvia de tal magnitud incluso sería mortal; para un par de novicios.

La memoria muscular los hizo actuar, ambos maestros desenvainaron sus armas ante la amenaza de las plumas, una pose cerrada, pies firmes contras el suelo húmedo, pero rápidos movimiento de brazos. El tintineo feroz de las dagas contra las cuchillas no se hizo esperar y desviaron el ataque de aquellas singulares plumas lejos de ellos, las plumas se ensartaron contra los troncos de los árboles, al final de la lluvia estaban los maestros ninjas, mostrándose intactos.

Ambas partes se mantuvieron calladas, estáticas sólo apenas por unos segundos. Otra vez la vastaya se lanzó sobre ellos con tres plumas en forma de dagas en su manos, esta vez, las plumas brillaban con más ahínco. En un movimiento rápido Zed también se lanzó hacia ella.

Ambos atacando de forma visceral. Sin demasiada estrategia en sus movimientos. Con la única motivación de dañar al prójimo.

Y antes que ambos se enfrentarán, hubo un choque de fuerzas entre los atacantes. Shen desenvaina una espada diferente ahora, emitía un aura sutil, casi espectral. El Lhotlan llamado Rakan extendió sus plumas formando una capa protectora contra su pareja, un reflejo mágico las hacía brillar como un destello del Sol, magia vastaya en su más pura forma.

Un gruñido por parte del maestro de las sombras se escuchó por detrás de Shen. Pero fue suficiente para que Zed se calmara, él no iniciaría una pelea nuevamente, menos con aquella maldita vastaya.

La sola visión de aquella capa de plumas hizo que el ojo del crepúsculo recordara, ahora sabía quienes eran estos vastayas. Pues era realmente imposible olvidar un brillo tan característico como el amanecer.

— Yo te conozco —. Su voz era seca, pero había un claro dejo de amenaza en su tono. Shen es sereno pero no por eso iba a dar un paso atrás en esta situaciones tan delicada.

— Xayah ¿Lo conocemos?—. Dijo Rakan sin romper su pose.

La hembra llamada Xayah se asomó por encima de las plumas doradas solo para mirar con una mezcla de asombro y sorpresa aquella espada, brillante, un resplandor etéreo de gama azulada la rodeaba. Shen tampoco rompió su pose defensiva. Xayah no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Zed en su mente refunfuñaba ligeramente. Pues era posible que Shen conociera a esos dos malditos vastayas.   
Pareciera que Shen conocía a toda persona importante en Jonia, quién sabe, quizás de toda Runaterra. Pero así debía ser. Era su deber, como Ojo del Crepúsculo.

Solo era difícil para los dos maestros concentrarse y pensar serenamente. Ambos aún recordaban con fatiga el sueño tan vivido que habían tenido.

Quizás lo más oportuno fue toparse con los amantes vastayas. Así ocuparían sus ideas en otras cosas y no afrontarán la incómoda realidad.

— Intervine en el conflicto de Puboe. No comprendo el motivo de este ataque —. Habló nuevamente el ojo del crepúsculo.

— Ahh, eres un kinkou —. Dijo Rakan, rompiendo la pose, sabía que los kinkous eran aliados de su raza.

Pero eso no le impidió seguir arropando a su pareja de otra forma, esta vez, viendo de frente a ambos ninjas, podría estar pensando en mil y un cosas, pero el vastaya siempre pensaba en cuidar de su pareja.

— No...es cualquier Kinkou, Rakan —. Habló finalmente Xayah. — es EL kinkou —. Hizo énfasis mientras murmuraba algo.

— ¿Ah? No te oí cariño—.

— ¡Es el ojo del crepúsculo!—. Exclamó Xayah, señalando al hombre frente suyo.— Se supone que ustedes se odian, ¿Qué haces con ese maldito asesino?— Se dio un segundo para respirar mientras colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amado— Lo he dicho siempre, los humanos son todos de la misma calaña Rakan—.

Rakan miraba atento a los hombres intentando ver lo mismo que veía Xayah.

Ambos maestros se pararon uno al lado del otro, Shen habiendo roto la pose segundos atrás, envainando en silencio la espada espiritual. Zed a su lado mostraba una expresión molesta cruzado de brazos. Se notaba que lo que menos quería en esos momentos era lidiar con aquel par.

— ¿Y ahora de qué me acusas? —. Zed denotaba claro fastidio, sin dejar de lado la clarísima molestia en su rostro.

— ¡De todo lo qu-- —.

— Silencio —. La voz de Shen interrumpió.— Exijo saber el motivo del ataque. Creo recordar muy bien que se habia cesado el conflicto entre ustedes dos, por ello intervine aquella vez, y se liberaron a los que injustamente fueron apresados —.

— Y yo cumplí. No tengo que hacer nada con los Vastayas —. dijo Zed.

El maestro de las sombras acomodó el seguro de las cuchillas. Lo mejor era aclarar sus ideas antes de cometer una locura. Pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Y aquellos dos no ayudaban en nada a su mal humor.

— Están en zona vastaya —. Atacó de nuevo ella.

— Estamos de paso por zona vastaya, el pueblo humano más cercano está a varios días, pero si cruzamos esta zona, solo demoraremos un día o menos para llegar —. Zed estaba sacando paciencia de donde no había.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí?—. Xayah miró a Shen esta vez.

— Estamos investigando —.

Shen miraba las plumas que colgaban de ambos vastaya. Analizandolas en silencio.

— Aah, entonces si están juntos —. Rakan agregó de la nada, haciendo la cabeza hacia adelante, metiéndose literalmente en la conversación.

Zed carraspeó.

— Estamos aquí por qué hay un cadáver en nuestra zona, estábamos buscando al culpable y cuando les encontramos, supe que debías ser tú —. Acusó Xayah a Zed, señalándolo con sus garras.

Pero tembló levemente ante su acusación, como si hubiese recordado algo. Algo que no pasaron por alto ambos ninjas.

Debía ser horrible para logra perturbar a aquella hembra con un carácter tan fuerte.

La expresión en el rostro de Rakan contaba lo contrario, estaba pensando en otras cosas solo para olvidar lo que tal vez había visto, más ahora al fijarse en los rostros de los ninjas.

Había visto sólo una vez el rostro de Zed en un enfrentamiento junto a Xayah, era una cara muy difícil de olvidar, siempre le decía: "cara molesta", pero nunca había visto al ojo del Crepúsculo tan de cerca. Unos ojos casi... inexpresivos, de no ser por aquel apenas imperceptible brillo triste que transmitían. "Ojos tristes" fue el apodo que le otorgó en su cabeza.

Era más fácil recordar a los humanos por sus apodos que por sus nombres o títulos. Los humanos eran tan sencillos si los veías ante sus sentimientos más básicos.

Pero ante la mención de un cadáver los hombres se tensaron. Se marcaron las venas en sus cuellos. Compartieron una mirada de soslayo y fijaron de nuevo su atención en la pareja de vastayas.

— No fue él—. La voz de Shen era diferente ahora, el mismo tono seco, pero Rakan podía leer tanto.

Podía leer preocupación.

— Fue algo peor —. Todos guardaron silencio excepto Shen, Rakan sin embargo continuaba observando del mismo modo a los maestros.

Había algo en el vastaya macho que era peculiar, era un toque inocente y distraído que a Zed le irritaba en creces.

— Fue un hombre, que nunca ha tenido cordura, un humano desquiciado —.

Dicho eso, Zed procedió a contarles a grandes rasgos todo lo que podía contar sobre el demonio dorado, su historial, cantidad de víctimas, su cruenta forma de actuar, su tiempo capturado y finalmente el escape de prisión. Omitió las heridas personales.

Nunca mencionó como éste había causado una grieta en ambos maestros. Tampoco habló a grandes rasgos sobre Kusho.

Los vastayas no tenían porqué saber algo tan personal para él... Para ambos.

Xayah estaba callada, pegada de las alas de su pareja. Su expresión era severa, el relato le había causado náuseas. Rakan analizaba lo que había dicho, o tal vez veía los ojos de Zed, leyéndolos en silencio.

—¿Como Zed...?—. Término su conclusión el Lhotlan dorado, algo disperso, pero atento nuevamente.

  
—.... No—. Xayah defendió a Zed, algo que sorprendió a los maestros, más no lo hicieron notar.

—Zed... Es cruel pero, no desquiciado—. Prosiguió, la duda se palpaba en el rostro de Rakan, su pareja parecía tener paciencia.— Recuerdas... ¿Ese jabalí plateado? Sabes... El que continuaba embistiendo al lobo incluso después de muerto, algo así—.

  
— Oh—.

Y el Lhotlan volvió a mirar a Zed de forma fija, recibió como respuesta una expresión afilada, pero eso no lo desánimo, estaba dispuesto a encontrar cosas en esos dos, pues ambos maestros eran curiosos. Zed era curioso, cómo este sin querer se apoyaba por delante de Shen, dejando su espalda ante la entera disposición del otro, a su protección.

Y como Shen, dejaba su brazo débil protegido con la cercanía de Zed, el Lhotlan había notado las diferencias. Parecían una pareja.... ¿Serian una pareja? Ojos tristes no parecía decir mucho, y cara molesta tampoco.

Rakan tenía muchas preguntas. Pues ambos se veían estrechamente cercanos, a su modo, como si estuvieran obligados a estar juntos. Aún así existía confianza en los dos. Sus cuerpos los delataban. Solo era difícil... Entender sus razones. O ponerle un nombre a su extraña conexión.

Pero Xayah tenía más cosas que decir.

— Sea lo que sea esa "cosa" como la haces llamar, ¿Pretendes que te deje andar por estas zonas como si nada Zed? ¿Quién crees que te dio permiso?—.

Zed Miro a la vastaya con fastidio.

— Yo mismo me di permiso, estamos de paso ¿Que palabra no entiendes de esto? —.

— No te voy a dejar pasar—.

— Joven, habíamos acordado un pacto —. reitero Shen.

Y así empezaron a discutir. Pláticas "políticas". Pláticas que aburren a Rakan.

Rakan decide distraerse, mirando su reflejo en el agua que se estancaba en algunas hojas. La lluvia había lavado algunas manchas en sus plumas, le gustaba como se veía. Como si brillara con luz propia bajo el Sol, malamente el día estaba parcialmente nublado.

Escuchó como su pareja comenzaba a insultar a Zed, desde "viejo" hasta...esa palabra graciosa que no entendía. Y comprendió el conflicto de su novia, se acercó un poco mas a ella y sonrió al meterse en la conversación.

— Podemos acompañarlos hasta la salida de este bosque, así nos aseguraremos que él no haga nada extraño —. Refiriéndose a Zed.

Xayah y Zed respondieron en unísono un fuerte " No".

Pero Shen miró inquisitivo al Lhotlan.

—¿Nos llevarían a la zona del cadáver?—.

Rakan bajo los hombros, recordando todo lo que vio, su expresión se aminoró.— sí—.

— Zed...—.

Los maestros volvieron a verse. En tan solo una fracción de segundo parecían haber llegado a la misma conclusión y estaban de acuerdo. Por lo cual Zed mira de lado a Xayah antes de hablar.

— Hazle caso a tu novio, es la mejor idea que se le ha debido ocurrir en meses—.

— ¡Oye, gracias!—.

— ¡No Rakan, no es un cumplido!—.

Aquel intercambio logró sacar una risilla sardónica por parte de Zed. Era un lhotlan muy idiota e inocente.

Pero a Rakan no le molestó la risa de "Cara molesta" o los nuevos insultos de Xayah hacia los humanos. Realmente se sentía apreciado ante ese cumplido.

Sonríe agradecido e infla su pecho lleno de orgullo.

Zed vuelve a reírse, pues verdaderamente era un idiota aquel vastaya.

Shen suspira antes de sostener el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar.

¿Por qué su viaje tenía que complicarse más y más?

...

La mayoría de las hojas de aquel bosque poseían gotas de rocío. La lluvia había llegado a todos los niveles, reluciendo el brillo de la flora del lugar, con sus tonos verdes y rojizos, árboles gigantes de varias decenas de metros de altura.  
  
No había ningún lugar seco después de la tormenta y el aroma que desprendía el lugar era demasiado ... Fresco e incómodo.  
  
Zed se talla la nariz, tratando de no estornudar enfrente de todos los presentes mientras continuaba camino por aquella vereda escondida del bosque.  
  
Los vastayas se ofrecieron (Xayah a regañadientes) a guiarlos por el bosque para sacarlos de su territorio ... Y también para enseñarles el cadáver misterioso. Pero solo porque se encontraba en el camino.  
  
Pero los ninjas iban adelante de los vastayas. Xayah quería tener siempre un ojo en ellos. Pues no le confiaría su espalda a un asesino como Zed.  
  
—Seguiremos el sendero hacia el sureste. No estamos tan lejos— La voz de la hembra era dura y fría. Intentando no mostrar ningún signo de debilidad ante aquellos humanos.

E liquido vital del cielo había alimentado las raíces del bosque y este lo agradecia. O es lo que decía el Lhotlan con mucho ánimo.   
  
Se pavoneaba enfrente de su pareja, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a los maestros ninjas. Xayah rogaria por no volver a verlos más nunca en lo que le quedaba de existencia.   
  
Rakan insistió en que viera todo alrededor.  
  
—¡Mira que hermosa flor! Ésta brillante—. insistió, intentando jalar a su pareja.  
  
Pero ella no se dejó llevar, miró desde su sitio la flor que Rakan señalaba, estaba muy ocupada vigilando a esos dos.

— Vamos nena, ¡solo es acercarte y olerla!—. insistió el macho Lhotlan, pero la hembra se negó rotundamente.   
  
— No Rakan, no puedo dejar de vigilarlos—.  
  
Eso lo pudieron oír claramente los ninjas. Zed, quien continuaba de pésimo humor tuvo aún así el tiempo de comentar aquello con su acompañante en un tosco y muy marcado acento del norte; Navoriano.  
  
— Si, no vaya ser que nos escapemos cuando mire ella una flor....ugh—.

Shen no respondió aquello. Aunque entendía la molestia de Zed.  
Ellos no iban a escapar. Habían cedido a las peticiones de ambos vastayas y caminaban cinco pasos adelantes de la pareja.   
Incluso habían guardado sus armas para evitar malentendidos.  
  
¿Que más deseaban?

Pero podían aún oír las insistencias del Lothan macho.  
  
— ¡Vamos! ¡mira mira mira! ¡mira esta nada más! ¡se nota que acaba de abrirse con la lluvia! ¡es tan linda como tu miella!—.  
  
Xayah intento ocultar su rostro bajo su capucha, no podía darse el lujo de que la vieran avergonzada. Menos delante del maldito de Zed, pero su novio insistió tanto. Que terminó acercándose a olerla, pero a hacerlo muy rápido, ¡no podía perder tiempo!

El Lhotlan deposito un beso en su coronilla y continuó hablando en voz alta de las similitudes de la flor y su novia.  
  
Zed y Shen podían oír todo eso, se preguntaban en esos momentos si eso era parte de algún tipo de castigo. Había sido suficiente con las dos semanas de lluvia, y habían rematado la situación con aquel sueño.

Zed agitó la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que eso había pasado.  
  
Solo fue un mal sueño; un terrible sueño.

No, eso no habia ocurrido.  
Y mientras menos pensará en ellos sería mejor.  
  


Pero el constante cortejo del Lhotlan hacia su pareja era tan molesto que lo sacaba de quicio.  
  
Deseaba girarse y gritarles que se callarán. Respiró profundamente intentando relajarse.  
Fue un grave error, pues la sensación de plantas mojadas ocasionaban de nuevo molestar en su nariz.  
  
Se restregó sus manos por todo el rostro, intentando cubrir el malestar de su nariz, mezclandolo con la frustración que tenía acumulando.  
  
Solo quería desaparecer un minuto o dos.  
  
—¿Te sientes mal?—. Al fin Shen separó sus labios para hablar y mirarle de reojo.

Shen lo observó en esos momentos. La nariz de Zed estaba roja por tanto frotarla, respiraba a veces por la boca. Un pensamiento intrusivo lo abordó de golpe; Zed jadeaba contra su oreja, susurrando obscenidades, abriendo la boca por más aire para sus pulmones, escuchando tan cerca como gemía...

El ojo del crepúsculo trato de mantener la compostura. Negando los recuerdos de aquel sueño.  
  
Zed, por otro lado, se recordó a sí mismo como odiaba los ojos ámbar de Shen. Tan fríos, tan neutros, tan muertos... Se pregunta porque lucían diferentes en ese momento..

Por unos segundos, se quedó sin palabras.  
  
—Estoy bien—. Gruñó, intentando controlar su ira, los sentimientos que golpearon de repente su pecho. —Es solo que ya no los soporto—. Dice una verdad a medias.  
  
Una brisa húmeda se coló entre los caminantes, levantando un par de hojas antes de seguir.  
  
—Yo tampoco—. Confesó Shen. Tomando por sorpresa a Zed.

— Al fin... algo en lo que podemos estar de acuerdo —.   
  
Shen miró en silencio por unos segundos a Zed, y formó una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

El otro se negó a contagiarse de aquel gesto, pues de golpe, recordó una sonrisa similar, el rostro de Shen lleno de placer, y el suave coro de sus gemidos. Sintió como su rostro se calentaba.

Zed lo negó mil y un veces en su mente. No había ocurrido, no había sucedido, solo había sido una mala pasada.  
  
Zed respiró hondo, componiendose, y se restregó la nariz en su hombro. Debía haberse abierto alguna flor por ahí. Tanta humedad debía de haber traído el polen hasta su nariz. ¿Que otra prueba necesitaba pasar?  
  
Volvieron a hablar en ese pesado dialecto.  
  
Las orejas de Xayah se movieron, intentando entender la conversación, pero nada, no podía entenderlos y no reconocía del todo el dialecto, ¿de qué estarían hablando? ¿de su escapada? ¿algún plan para deshacerse de ellos?  
  
Esta vez se noto a Zed reír, finalmente y con mucho disimulo por algo que el otro había dicho.  
  
Y eso, no pasó por alto por ninguno de los vastayas. Pero fue Rakan el que mas importancia le dio a aquel gesto que mantenían aquellos humanos.

Había algo... Algo que quizás se le escapaba a los ojos de su amada Xayah.

El tal vez no era el estratega, pero si algo había aprendido de su novia; es que tenía que estar al tanto de todas las constantes y posibles variantes.

Y existía momentos en que "Ojos tristes" no lucía apagado y vacío. Incluso, "cara molesta" parecía menos molesto al hablar con "ojos tristes".

Aunque tenían sus momentos donde regresaban a ser quienes eran.

Xayah murmuraba que no le daba buena espina lo que decían los humanos y le pide que esté más atento.

Lo que ella no sabía es que el ya estaba atento.

Algo pasó, fue algo que dijo "Ojos tristes".

Pues Zed volvió a mostrarse arisco y recio de expresión. Firme y frunciendo el ceño.

El ojo del Crepúsculo solo voltea a ver el costado del sendero, olvidando el acercamiento que habían tenido... Regresando a la expresión nula.

Rakan tuerce la boca. Eso era complicado...

—Los humanos son extraños—.

—Ni me lo digas—. Murmura fastidiada Xayah, resoplando algunas plumas que tenía en la cara.

—Actúan extraño esos dos—. Rakan parece serio en sus palabras y pone una mano en su barbilla.

—Lo sé. Algo traman—. Secunda su pareja. Inclusive alista unas plumas entre sus dedos.

Quizás sería fácil atacarles por la espalda. Tendrían el factor sorpresa a su favor y si ganaban... Quizás podrían dejar sus cuerpos en la ladera del bosque.

Nadie los encontrarían ahí: al final, eran sus territorios.

—No—. Rakan la interrumpe, bajando con delicadeza la mano que sostenía las plumas. —No creo que piensen en atacarnos o escapar—.

Xayah se nota confundida, intentando descifrar a su amante.

—¿En que piensas Rakan?—.

—Son complicados. Veo algo en sus ojos, en el de los dos—.

Rakan se relaja y le sonríe a su amada. No era esa sonrisa bobalicona, era una tan tranquilizadora que solo llena de paz a la hembra Lhotlan.

—Sospecho que ellos tienen sentimientos complejos por el otro—.

—Los informes humanos dicen que ellos se odian. Se han declarado varias guerras por sus ideales...—.

—Sospecho lo contrario—.

Hubo una pausa antes de continuar, bastante seguro ahora de sus palabras. —Ellos se amaron. Pero en el pasado... Ahora, solo hay cenizas—.

—Rakan, eso es imposible—. Pero no hubo intenciones de hacerle ver lo contrario, su amante tenía un sexto sentido para apreciar aquello que ella no veía. Y confiaba en su sentido.

—No es imposible... Solo es triste—. Rakan tuerce la boca. —Se ven desesperados. Los dos—.

—¿En el pasado? Eso es una afirmación arriesgada—. Xayah no se veía convencida aun ante esas palabras, pero si Rakan lo percibía de esa forma, dejaría que esa idea se sembrara en sus pensamientos.

Él era el intuitivo de los dos y los equipos funcionaban confiando en los dos.

—Lo sé. Pero no tengo dudas—. Rakan se veía relajado y admiraba ahora a sus doradas plumas.

—Ex amantes o no, no dejan de ser una amenaza. Y los dos juntos, me tienen muy tensa—. Se sinceriza la hembra. Dejando en claro lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, deseaba estar armada y preparada por cualquier cosa.

Solo debían llevarlos al cadáver.

El cadáver...

Flores rojas.

Lirios blancos teñidos de rojo por gotas pesadas y densas de sangre.

Flores inusuales, no eran de la zona... Flores rojas.

Rojas de sangre.

—Llegamos humanos—.

Ambos humanos se detienen de golpe ante las palabras de la vastaya.

Según sus indicaciones habían llegado a la zona del cadáver, pero no veían nada. Solo el bosque que los rodeaba.

—¿A que están jugando? Aquí no hay nada—.

Zed estaba bastante susceptible a un engaño. No deseaba sentirse acorralado si esto era una emboscada. Había dado un vistazo alrededor y solo veía una cantidad enorme de flores, flores que según su poco conocimiento de la flora de la zona, le indicaban que no eran comunes de ahí.

Sin embargo, Shen se acercó y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su igual, solo para hacerle entrar en razón.

—Hay algo aquí—. Su voz era monótona, pero miró alrededor de dónde estaban.

Había un silencio sepulcral en la zona. Ningún animal parecía estar cerca... Como si huyeran del sitio..

Incluso la magia que normalmente imbuye a Jonia, parecía estar en contra de acercarse o rodearlos como lo hacía con normalidad, había una zona en concreto donde la magia no parecía fluir del mismo modo en aquel valle de flores.

Shen escuchó a los espíritus alrededor, alterados. Como la magia aullaba detrás de él.

Definitivamente era ahí.

—Aquí es Zed. — Shen se dirige a Xayah, él sabía que la alianza temporal era tensa, por lo cual él se dirigiría a los vastayas para evitar posibles conflictos.—¿Podemos acercarnos?—. Lo mejor era actuar con cautela.

Xayah rodó los ojos, harta de los humanos en ese punto.

Pero ni por un centímetro se movió de su sitio. Rakan en cambio, dio un paso adelante, y señaló con su dedo el enorme arbusto de flores. A simple vista, eso parecía ser nada más, una sección poblada de flores exuberantes. Recién abiertos sus pétalos, pues los colores eran vivos y llamativos, la lluvia había creado pequeñas charcos de agua dentro de ellas.

Todo lo demás alrededor de ese matorral, no parecía tener la misma energía radiante de aquellas flores. La magia seguía aullando detrás suyo, alejada de ese tramo del bosque. Por unos segundos, Shen no se sintió a sí mismo en el plano terrenal.

Shen no se movió de su sitio apenas supo dónde era exactamente. Mas, Zed tocó su antebrazo sutilmente, volviendolo al ahí y ahora. Ambos maestros emprendieron el camino hasta la cama de flores.

La pareja de Lhotlans se mantuvieron juntos.

Cada paso que Zed y Shen daban se sentía como eterno. La humedad bajo sus pies resonaba en sonidos estridentes, o al menos para ellos lo eran, al pisar aquel césped mojado.

El maestro de las sombras creyó poder escuchar en esos momentos los latidos del corazón de su compañero al lado. ¿ó eran los suyos propios?

No lo supo, pues apenas estuvieron cerca de aquel matorral de flores.

Su corazón se detuvo un latido.

El cuerpo de una chica estaba acostado de medio lado, abrazando con sus manos un ramillete de "corazones de doncella". Estaba dispuesta como si se hallase plácidamente dormida. Las flores más grandes a su alrededor la ocultaban de la vista de aquellos que pasaban lejos de la zona, como si estas velaran su sueño y le proporcionaran de una sombra extra, como si se cubriera de la lluvia que sucedió hace nada de tiempo; cuando en realidad aquellas flores habían nacido de la sangre que provenía de un hoyo en su espalda, una herida... que los sumergió a ambos en un mal recuerdo.

El primer cadáver que habían visto, ocasionado por manos de Jhin.

Aquella chica poseía una herida limpia, se lograba ver como las raíces largas salian de su espalda.

En cambio, cuando ambos maestros fueron jóvenes, el demonio dorado usaba cuchillos en lugar de armas de fuego ridículamente complejas. La herida en la espalda de aquel hombre del pasado había carecido de cuidado. Jhin había cortado en rebanadas los músculos de la espalda, hasta desconectar su columna de su cuerpo, tan crudo; Literalmente se podía ver la herida abierta hasta la columna rota.   
Aquel hombre también había sido encontrado abrazando un ramo de flores, diferentes a estas, pero el resultado de la magia de Jhin había sido el mismo.

Una enorme raíz de flor salía por el centro de la vértebra.

Shen trastabilló en su sitio. El sudor frío recorrió su espalda como aquella primera vez. Los recuerdos, retenidos y guardados en lo más profundo de su mente, habían salido a flote como una represa rota. Ahogando cualquier pensamiento racional al respecto. Olvidó respirar por unos segundos.

Se sintió mareado. Perdido, como en su juventud.

Zed lo sostuvo del brazo, dándole un jalón fuerte. Shen se giró lento, se sentía pesado y torpe. Podía verlo, pero lo oía lejano: Como si se encontrase bajo el agua, su voz sonaba como un eco distante, tan lejos, pero tan cerca.

Zed insistió. Repitiendo sus palabras hasta que estuviera seguro que Shen entendiera lo que salía de su boca.

— ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Shen, estoy aqui!—.

Shen reaccionó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, solo para mirarle fijo. El otro maestro tiró un poco mas de su brazo, y Shen finalmente inhalo aire a sus pulmones.

Zed se mantuvo a su lado, sus hombros chocando levemente debido a la cercanía. Finalmente, despegando su mirada del cadáver.

Sin estar presente, Jhin había logrado que ambos adultos, ambos maestros en sus respectivos estilos, estuvieran aterrados y anclados en el suelo.

Buscando inconscientemente el contacto y la compañía del otro. Solo para evitar caer en la "locura" que podía llevar el contemplar aquel asesinato.

...Era tan solo una niña... Asesinada por un monstruo.

Incluso Xayah que estaba a varios pies de distancia se sentía incómoda y viraba la mirada.

Rakan abrazaba a su amante, pero él no dejaba de ver la escena del crimen. Aunque su verdadera atención estaba en los humanos.

Definitivamente aún existían las cenizas de algo profundo en ellos. Y las cenizas parecían revivir ante la brisa fuerte.

...

Shen y Zed se habían quedado varios minutos juntos.

No existían palabras, ni siquiera miradas. Solo la compañía de otro era suficiente para tranquilizar la ansiedad propia.

Pero no podían quedarse ahí eternamente.

Así que con ligera investigación supieron hacia donde se había dirigido el demonio dorado.

Un pequeño rastro de magia y pisadas sangrientas los llevaron hacia un sendero de arcilla. Aquel camino tenía marcas de una carroza que parecía dirigirse al sur.

Aún la pareja vastayana los seguía, como precaución, pero el viaje ya no fue tan tenso como en un inicio.

Y para antes del atardecer, desde una colina podían ver el siguiente poblado humano.

Con una ligera amenaza de Xayah, los Lhotlan se despidieron de los humanos, esperando no volverse a cruzar a corto plazo.

Y al estar solos, un silencio abrumador aplastó a los dos maestros.

Pues no habían estado solos desde que...

—Shen...—.

—¿Mmm?—.

—Realmente...—. Hace una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar. —Realmente los dos tuvimos ese mismo sueño?—.

Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno para el maestro de las sombras.

—Me temo que si... Eso creo—. Shen pareció ambiguo, tampoco muy emocionado ante ese pensamiento.

—Mierda.... Eso temia—.

La ciudad aguardaba. Con suerte ambos hallaría más pistas de Jhin.

Pero por alguna razón, Zed no quería seguir avanzando.

No quería ver de diferente forma a Shen.

Y en el fondo sabía que la idea era compartida.

...

...

....

...

...

_Unas Semanas Antes..._

El traqueteo de las ruedas sobre el camino había desconcertado su lectura por unos segundos. Pero eso no lo detuvo, había conseguido aquel libro en la biblioteca de uno de sus mecenas. El hombre no parecía leer nada de lo que había en ella, y le obsequió el libro como si de ese modo estuviera quitándose una maldición de encima.

Apariencias, la biblioteca parecía servir solo de eso. Detrás de ella se escondía una puerta a otra habitación. Y había sido ahí, donde había ocurrido su charla. Al salir el título del libro había llamado su atención.

_"... Tras haber dispuesto del espécimen, con cuidado, tomaremos una aguja y la clavaremos en el centro de su cabeza, evitando no dañar las estructuras de sus ojos, en otras culturas este arte es mal visto, por ejemplo en Demacia se..."_

Otro golpe de las ruedas contra el camino maltrecho le hizo moverse de su asiento. Y se quejó a lo bajo en un leve bufido de fastidio. Eso provocó que las mujeres a su alrededor susurraran en silencio con un tono asustadizo. Excepto tal vez, una chica a su lado, muy joven para la profesión, pero no muy joven como para no iniciarse. Miraba atenta a las letras impresas en las hojas de aquel libro. Pero se notaba que no entendía el idioma; era de origen piltoviano.

"_Pero aquí, en cambio, apreciamos este pasatiempo, más que como arte o forma de dispersarse, tomamos solo un espécimen de cada familia para estudiarse, y preservar información de las mismas en las bibliotecas, por ejemplo, este espécimen de Mariposa..."_

Mostraba una singular ilustración de lo que a su parecer, era una Polilla, pero el autor explicaba más a fondo que poseía estructuras y rasgos típicos de una mariposa, pero el comportamiento de una polilla, pero alguien en su momento la catalogo como una mariposa Zaunita, hermana de un una especie que habitaba arriba en piltover, pero de diferentes colores.

_"...Se adapta a su entorno, sus colores oscuros le ayudan a sobrevivir, otro miembro de la misma familia puede hallarse más al fondo, con colores más vivos de tonalidades verdes..."_

—¿Por qué les clavan agujas?—. La voz de la chica a pesar de haberse expresado en un tono bajo, había llamado la atención de todos los presentes en la carroza.

El resto de damas de compañía, como un efecto reflejo, contuvieron la respiración, nadie había dirigido su palabra al larguirucho acompañante, su rostro a veces monótono, les había provocado pavor cuando había sido presentado por su dueño. Lo llevarían hasta cierto punto del camino, y ellas se verían libradas de su compañía al fin.

El hombre, del que ni sabían cuál era su nombre, señaló con sus largos dedos la ilustración, la mariposa en cuestión, con agujas en sus alas.

— Es cruel —. Insistió la chica.

Y el silencio se prolongó por unos segundos, hasta que el acompañante llevó sus dedos a su boca, y lamió meticuloso la punta de su dedo, solo para pasar de hoja.

— Eso deben de pensar muchos de los extranjeros que nos ven, al conocer muchas de nuestras costumbres, nosotros vemos cruel esto, debido a que no sabemos nada de ello, pero, esto es arte..en una, de sus muchas expresiones —. Su voz era como la caricia de las cuerdas a los instrumentos, grave, sensual, pero con un toque directo. Que hizo permanecer en su sitio a las mujeres.

A la chica sin embargo, la dejó interesada en el libro.

La carroza estaba resguardada del exterior con cortinas rojas. La luz traspasaba por ellas creando una atmósfera de luz rosada, haciendo resaltar levemente los adornos en los cuerpos de las mujeres, dispuestos en ellas para atraer mejores postores.

El hombre alto solo resaltaba entre ella como un árbol entre muchas flores.

Aquello había sido las primeras palabras que había proferido desde que lo hicieron subir a su transporte, nunca habían visto al hombre, y menos habían tenido que viajar con uno.

Menos, con uno armado.

Eso sólo causaba más miedo en las mujeres.

...

El camino se había vuelto mas irregular debido al aumento de las lluvias. Saltaban de los asientos con cada nuevo bache o giro brusco. ¿Acaso el chofer pensaba que transportaba solo animales de criadero?

Jhin miró a las mujeres, algunas buscaron descansar junto a sus iguales y se hallaban dormidas. Luego a la chica a su lado, quien ahora miraba fascinada las ilustraciones en el libro que antes había estado leyendo. Contempló de nuevo sus facciones y recordó su profesión.

Si, para algunos ellas solo eran animales de criadero, eso pensaba su mecena, incluso sabía que a veces pensaba eso el. Jhin froto en silencio a Murmullo una vez, para olvidar aquella falacia, dos veces, mientras pensaba cuanto tiempo tardarian en llegar a su destino, tres veces, para que brillara, y cuatro, solo para corroborarlo.

¿Había belleza en esa falacia? ¿en esa cruenta verdad? Los animales de corral estaban todos destinados a morir, tarde o temprano.

El suave arrullo de la lluvia contra la ventana lo hizo pensar cuán bellas podrían ser aquellas mujeres, sí solo su mecenas le permitiese usarlas para su acto. Una gota gruesa rompió la armonía del resto contra el cristal. Una sola chica podía elegir para su próximo acto, habían sido muy claros con el.

La lluvia se empecinó contra ellos, y el chofer parecía no querer detenerse.

...

Cerca de su próxima parada, el chofer decidió parar, las chicas necesitaban salir, y la lluvia había cedido, por conveniencia o por suerte.

El miraba el cielo con atención, tocaba con una mano el arma en su cintura, solo para recordarse donde estaba. Una gota de agua resbaló su cabello, y se deslizó hasta su nariz. Inmutado, continuó viendo el escenario.

— La luz es perfecta —. Jadeó para si mismo.

Era hora.

La chica que anteriormente estuvo a su lado, ahora miraba el cielo también. Un brillo inocente bañaba su mirada, joven para la profesión, nueva en todo sentido. Se acercó a ella ofreciendo su mano de forma caballeresca. Las mujeres alrededor olvidaron por un segundo como respirar.

Ellas conocían a hombre de forma figurativa. Había un patrón en esa clase de hombres, eran todos iguales, llevaban demonios por dentro y sonrisas por fuera. La chica fue lo suficientemente inocente como para aceptar aquella oferta.

— He visto una mariposa por allá, ¿me acompañarias?—.

Fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon todos antes que se marcharan dentro del bosque, lejos del paso de las carretas.

Adentro el bosque respiraba, vivo, las gotas resplandencian como pequeñas estrellas del atardecer. Y la música, el gorgoteo de los animales pequeños alrededor. Esos eran los bosques de Jonia.

Jhin paseo sus manos por encima con mucha delicadeza sobre un par de flores blancas. Corazones de doncella, que nombre tan idóneo. Hojas lanceoladas al final, y unidas al tallo con una curva sutil que hacia asemejar a los petalos a la "famosa" forma del corazón. Romántica forma de verlo.

—¿No somos todos románticos?—.

Lo mas romántico de aquella flor, era la pigmentación roja que salpiqueaba su superficie. El pigmento no recubria por completo el pétalo, daba la sensación de ser... gotas de sangre. El conjunto se abría solo una vez luego de muchas semanas.

Todas esas flores marchitarian pronto.

—¿Que es romántico? ¿donde esta la mariposa?—. Pregunto la chica, buscando con su mirada inocente entre las hojas.

— Por allá cariño, ve adelante, yo cuido tu espalda —.

La chica hizo caso y avanzó alegre. El fue lentamente por detrás. Hundiendo su pie en un charco de lodazal. Su expresión se arrugó por un momento, y volvió al escenario.

Ella se adelantaba, se detenía para admirar algunas flores y olerlas.

El se atrasaba, para sacar a murmullo de su cintura.

La luz... era perfecta, caía grácilmente en su espalda.

Y apuntó a su corazón.

"Es solo para conservarte, mariposa"


End file.
